


Azi

by rayofsinshine (spookyloki)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, POV Second Person, Poetry, wrote late at night on me phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyloki/pseuds/rayofsinshine
Summary: just a really short thing about crowley and azi realizing their love for each other in a non prose fashion
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 3





	Azi

aziraphale sat on your bed, (the way he does) and looked at you the way he does with big eyes and nothing to hide because why would he ever need to  
he spoke softly and for once you didnt need to strain to hear him because the apartment was empty and the city was a little quieter. it was early or maybe it was late  
you felt a tension but didnt know it was different than usual how he holds your eyes a little longer than he needs to but you dont know that it's because he wants to. you sat on your bed and he sat next to you with a question he didn't need to ask because you answered by raising your eyebrows, your lovely eyebrows that sit above round eyes he fell in love with a little more every time you saw him and he felt it. every time you winked without meaning and everytime you blinked with a joke there was a turn a crank that made his stomach tighter, another moth desperate in the organs.  
aziraphale watched you and his mouth was wet like he was trying not to swallow the words he told you he had to share with you. did your stomach twist too? did you know what he would say? how long have you been waiting? did you have any hope at all that you were wanted, had been wanted from the day your wings crossed, the moment your eyes met and he saw your handsome face with the sly eyes and quick hands and a jawline carved like a fine bone dagger exquisite and sharp sharp sharp

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment if u liked it or not I cant tell u what to do


End file.
